


T(r)ying

by dirtysecrets



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Beast Mode Sex, Claws, Drabble, F/M, Fantasizing, Knotting, Secrets, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtysecrets/pseuds/dirtysecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat reflects on why, exactly, it's so hard for her to resist a certain beast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	T(r)ying

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another stupid drabble I wrote in the middle of the night, rather than sleeping like I should have been. It contains some spoilers for those who may not be up to date on the show.

It drives her crazy.

For all she’s been frustrated with everything about beasts lately, it’s even more ridiculous. The problem is that her body doesn’t care whether it’s ridiculous or not, and Gabriel definitely cannot know about it. She can’t begin to imagine how uncomfortable he’d be if he found out. Knowing that your almost-girlfriend couldn’t get off with you because you weren’t bestial enough...

And then there’s adding into it that he still thinks she’s hung up on Vincent...

It’s a recipe for disaster just waiting to happen.

Just thinking about it - not the problem with her love life with Gabe, per se, but the reason it exists at all - makes her press her thighs together. In bed, Vincent was always so animal... So inhuman. At first, it’d been terrifying. Then it’d been sort of kinky, the way his eyes would glint gold. He was savagely in love with her, and that included the beast part of him.

But it’s over.

Her body, y’know, just hasn’t gotten the memo. Like, at all. Once she remembers that feral look in his eyes, or the way that his claws ripped the sheets when he slid home in her... She shivers.

The NYPD elevator is no place to be having feelings like this, not when she’s more than aware of the security camera and the potential for eyes on her. It’s unstoppable, however, and she knows it. She’s been trying to stop the feelings ever since she and Gabe decided to take things to the next level, but it seems like nothing can fix it. Touching herself doesn't help at all. She can’t recreate the thrill of excitement that came from being pinned to the mattress and fucked senseless by her too-passionate ex lover, or the look on his face as he took her.

And, the other thing she can’t recreate...

Pink stains her cheeks as she realizes what she’s thinking about. She clears her throat a little and sips the coffee in her hand, mind still dwelling on that last thought. As much as she wants to believe that Gabriel could try and recreate the passion, he would never be able to match the other parts. Specifically one part. One strange, erotic component that constantly has her struggling not to squirm.

Vince’s knot.

They’d discovered it by accident, mid-thrust. With their climaxes almost upon them (her third to his first, which remains to be her personal record by a long shot), he’d pulled back.

Tried to pull back. Stretched at her walls and made her arch and gasp, grabbing his upper arm while he tore the sheets with his clawed fingers. She’d let out a whimper before she even had the chance to question what was happening, all slick heat and twitching muscle. He was suddenly filling so much more of her than he had been. It lit her entire body on fire, making her grind down into him, turning her into an immediate addict. She’d never gotten off so hard in her life, jerking up off the bed and nearly crashing into him with the waves of pleasure.

The memory floods her face with a darker tint of red. She’s both horrified and aroused. When she steps off the elevator, she can feel the wetness between her legs. All she wants is to find Vincent and grind against him, to pull his hair and make him breed her just like he did that night. It wouldn’t take much effort, not with the way he’s been following her like a desperate puppy. The knowledge that it would be so simple makes the task of staying away even harder.

She loves Gabe. He is not without his flaws, but he’s kind and (mostly) patient. He’s gentle with her, and romantic in a way she’d always hoped for. He respects her boundaries, and isn't too afraid to ask her for help or acknowledge that she can handle herself (in most situations). He lets her make the choices she wants to make. He's a sincerely good guy, despite everything they went through earlier on. Her mother would approve, and she knows that the ADA is exactly the type of man Heather would want to see her with. It’s important to her to at least try and move forward.

So she’ll keep trying, she tells herself as she walks across the room. Her entire body falters mid-step when she sees who’s sitting beside her desk, talking to Tess. That smile is so familiar, and those hands. She forces herself to take a deep breath, but it’s too late - he’s both sensed her and her predicament, and she knows her heart is racing much too quickly. She can’t conceal any of it, so she forces herself to smile. Vincent turns toward her and smiles as well, but something predatory enters his eyes for a moment and her heart leaps.

And in that second, she knows she’s doomed.


End file.
